Sayounara, Rukia
by HamPerS Reikan
Summary: Ketika Takdir datang untuk meninggalkan untaian kata perpisahan.   Sebuah fic Angst/Poetry tentang chapter 423, Farewell Swords  Don't like don't read  If you read, leave a review please!  Sayounara..


Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, saya Hampers Reikan-kun kembali lagi dengan sebuah fic yg amburadul seperti ini.

Kali ini Reikan hadir untuk sebuah fic bergenre: Angst & Poetry

Spoiler: chapter 423

Pairing: Ichiruki

Disclaimer: TKS (Tite Kubo Sensei)

Oke, tanpa banyak bicara marilah kita menikmati fic ini.

Maafkan Reikan jika masih sangat banyak kekurangan yg terdapat di fic ini.

Happy reading! ^_^

#######

_Saatku terbangun_

_Ku tatap lekat violet indahmu_

_Ku rindu pada lekuk indah rupamu_

_Ku rindu akan semua lantunan suara merdumu_

"Eh? Ini rumahku? Huh?", sebuah pertanyaan singkat dan konyol kulontarkan hanya padamu. Tak peduli disana juga ada Ishida, Chad ataupun Inoue. Aku hanya menanyakannya padamu. Aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu. Mendengarkan kembali suaramu.

"Yah, begitulah. Kau pingsan selama 1 bulan. ", engkau menjawab pertanyaanku. Haha, suara itu, suara yg amat kurindukan.

_Pandanganku selalu terfokus padamu_

_Hiraukan segala yg ada di bumi hanya untuk melihatmu_

_Tak puas rasanya jika hanya melihatmu sekilas_

_Karena semua yg ada pada dirimu telah menyihir hatiku_

"satu bulan? Oh ya, kekuatanku!", ku berseru mencoba memalingkan muka darimu untuk sekejap saja sambil pura-pura terkejut atas waktu yg bergulir selama aku tak sadarkan diri. Semua itu kulakukan untuk sejenak menghapus semburat merah di pipiku saat kau balik menatap mata jinggaku.

"Ichigo.", kau memanggilku lembut.

"Ya, Rukia." Aku berbalik menjawab dan menyebut namamu. Entah mengapa aku begitu merindukan sensasi yg terjadi di bibir dan hatiku saat mengucap namamu.

"Kami telah mendengar semuanya dari Urahara.", Lisanmu berkata. Meski singkat namun terdapat sedikit guratan kesedihan pada iris violet dan suaramu juga bergetar dengan lirihnya.

"Oh, kau sudah mengetahuinya. Yah, mungkin inilah waktuku untuk melepas semua kekuatan yg telah kau bebankan padaku. Hehehe.", kucoba untuk sedikit tertawa meskipun itu sulit. Semua kulakukan untuk setidaknya dapat menghilangkan guratan kesedihan dari paras cantikmu.

_Waktu seakan terhenti_

_Saat Jingga musim gugur bertemu violet indah_

_Saat sang mentari bertemu dengan indahnya bulan_

_Saat gelapnya hitam bertemu terangnya put_ih

"Dan dalam waktu dekat, sisa kekuatanmu akan musnah.", kau melontarkan kata yg membuatku tersadar akan kejamnya realita yg terjadi di antara kita. Kau melontarkan kata yg membuat seluruh impian yg kurajut selama ini seakan lenyap begitu saja.

Hening waktu berlalu, aku hanya bisa tertegun atas perkataanmu. Kuakui hal itu terus merusak pikiranku saat ini. Aku tak sanggup untuk berpisah sekarang.

"Oh, aku juga berpikir seperti itu", sebuah kalimat meluncur dari lidahku untuk memecah keheningan yg terjadi.

"Bisakah aku keluar sekarang?", titahku berlanjut dengan sebuah pertanyaan permintaan persetujuan.

_Ku buka pintu rumah_

_Namun yg terasa hanya kehampaan_

_aku tak lagi dapat merasakan kekuatan_

_kulihat sosokmu_

_begitu indah_

_namun saat ini juga kulihat sosokmu memudar_

_semakin lama semakin memudar_

_ya, inilah dampak dari kehilangan kekuatan_

_namun aku tak pernah bisa menghilangkan_

_kekuatan untuk terus mencintaimu_

"Ini adalah perpisahan kita, Ichigo.", lirih katamu menghanyutkan jiwa.

"Sepertinya begitu.", singkat kalimatku. Namun seuntai kesedihan terlihat jelas di mataku dan matamu.

"Apa? Jangan terlihat sedih begitu, bodoh! Meski kau tak lagi dapat melihatku, aku masih bisa selalu melihat dirimu.", ujar Rukia.

"Apa? Hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatku gembira dan satu lagi, aku tidak memasang wajah sedih!", bantahku. Ya, seperti biasa aku dan kamu selalu saja berdebat bahkan untuk suatu urusan yg tidak perlu. Tapi apakah masalah sesensitif ini juga perlu diperdebatkan, Rukia?

"Rukia.", untuk kesekian kalinya aku memanggil namamu.

Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, aku tahu apa yg kamu rasakan. Karena aku juga memiliki perasaan yg sama denganmu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus menyikapi perpisahan ini.

_Violet dibalut kesedihan_

_Mentari jingga dilingkupi rasa duka_

_Aku hanya terdiam untuk sesaat_

_Menikmati keheningan diantara kita berdua_

_Mengingat semua yg pernah kita lewati bersama_

_Banyak hal yg ingin mentari ini katakan pada sang Violet_

_Namun keheningan membuatnya membisu_

_Aku kehilangan kata-kata_

"Katakan pada mereka bahwa aku telah memberikan yg terbaik bagi mereka dan maaf karena aku tidak dapat memberikan yg terbaik bagimu.", entah mengapa hanya kalimat-kalimat bodoh inilah yg bisa meluncur dari lisanku. Sesungguhnya aku ingin mengatakan hal yg lebih bermakna dari ini tapi aku tak bisa. Maaf, Rukia.

"Baiklah.", jawaban yg singkat namun memuaskan. Kau menengadahkan wajahmu menatap mataku. Sungguh aku tidak ingin cerita yg telah kita rajut selama ini berakhir seperti ini. Aku hanya berharap bahwa perpisahan ini hanyalah mimpi, namun sayangnya nyata mengusikku.

_Mimpi dapat memberikan asa_

_Namun mengapa nyata begitu kejam?_

_Aku begitu terperanjat dengan fakta perpisahan_

_Kenyataan yg tak pernah kuinginkan_

"Selamat tinggal, Rukia.", ujarku lirih. Bayanganmu memudar dan akhirnya lenyap dari penglihatanku. Namun asalkan kau tahu, walau bayangmu telah lenyap dari mataku tapi namamu dan semua kenangan kita tak akan pernah lenyap dari hati dan ingatanku.

_Sebuah kisah akan selalu abadi_

_Seabadi kisah kita berdua_

_Kau akan selalu ada di dalam hatiku_

_Terlihat ataupun tidak terlihat_

Ku tatap langit biru yg sarat akan kehampaan. Namun kutemui sebuah fakta yg cukup menghiburku yaitu langit biru begitu cerah dan tidak menunjukkan tanda akan adanya hujan. Berarti tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yg buruk.

_Langit cerah tanpa usikan sang hujan_

_Begitu pula dengan dirimu_

_Karena selama ini kaulah yg telah meneduhkan hujan di hatiku_

"Arigatou, Rukia-chan."

_Saat ada pertemuan_

_Maka perpisahan akan slalu mengiringinya_

_Namun ku tahu suatu saat kita akan bertemu kembali_

_Terimakasih karena dirimu duniaku terasa berharga_

_Meski berat untuk melepasmu_

_Tapi ku harus merelakanmu_

_Saat takdir memisahkan kita_

_Maka takdir jualah yg akan mempersatukan kita kembali._

"Aishiteru, Rukia-chan."

######-Owari-######

Bagaimana penilaian readers-san tentang fic ini? Hancurkah? Nistakah?

Terserah bagaimana penilaian Readers-san.

Arigatou gozaimasu telah membaca fic ini.. *sambil _ojigi_

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya!


End file.
